Tippy
Tippy is widely known ship created by Mixingitall. Tippy in a Nutshell It is the ship between Toriel (Undertale) , and Clippy (Early Windows OS) Origin It all started one day, GOBBOL-DRONE (A bot created by Gobbol) posted a blog that was talking about his inactivity, the Blog post coincidencely was called "In my absence". Mixingitall commented saying "I'm likely to become the equivalent of Toriel on the wiki." Aps17 comments back "I'm likely to become the equivalent of Clippy on this wiki..." Mixing commenting..."Toriel x Clippy !sh!p!tl!kefedex" Aps17 feeling somewhat regretful what he said, Mixing then said that Toriel x Clippy is her new OTP and might draw it. Aps17 then begged her not to do it, Mixingitall on the other hand, did it. Aps17 Regretted commenting in the first place and wished he never did, but it didnt stop there...on Aps17s thread "How do you ship things?" Mixing brought up the Tippy Fanart on that thread, AlphysFeedMeYogurt98 and Lil'Freddy Fazbear joined in on the thread, to which they begin the Toriel x Clippy (Tippy) Fan-Fiction, Aps17 was shocked at what he did, and felt guilty...UNTIL! One day Aps17 messaged LFF and Mixing to Join the Mixels Screenshots Wiki live chat. What for? To do a Tippy Roleplay, (RP) LFF and Mixing loved the idea (so did Aps17!) and decided to make it a wiki traditional! Indeed, their love has faced many many trials. RP Masters Aps17 (Rocky the Shiitake), The RP Master of Time Mixingitall (Bendy), The RP Master of Space Lil' Freddy Fazbear (Onion Bubs), The RP Master of Reality KappaDash (Dale Gribble), The RP Master of Illusion Plot-Based Characters * Exposition-chan (narrator, explains major plot points) * Lobby-kun (Checks participants if they're ready to start and asks what ending they want to go for) * Reader-chan (female reader) * Reader-kun (male reader) Protagonists See The Meme Glossary and The RP Field Guide [[Toriel|'Toriel']] (main character) Clippy (main character) Jadence (Clippy and Toriels child) Aps17 (Rocky the Shiitake) Mixing (Bendy) LFF (Onion Bubs) KappaDash (Dale Gribble) Urope Rocky The Shitake in the first RP (Aps17) Bendy (Mixing) Onion Bubs (LFF) Frisk (First ever character in the fanfiction) Grox (Villian in the first RP) Bonzi Buddy (Clippys Best friend) King Darius Wisemen Gar'Skuther Willosaur (major role) Peep Gogo Dodo Isaac Stingy Freddie (Visitor) Dale Gribble (KappaDash) Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Jaune Arc Nora Valkyrie Pyrrha Nikos Zarkhator Lie Ren Homer Simpson Maggie Simpson David Bowie (Ghost split in two) Jareth (Half of Bowie) Ziggy Stardust (Half of Bowie) Crow T. Robot Qrow Branwen Sid the Henchmen (supposedly in the basement/house/Its base?) Roboto-Moondust (Ruby Rockstar Persona of Mixing) Styx N. Stones (Sapphire Rockstar Persona of Aps17) Queen Mercury (Rose Quartz Rockstar Persona of Kappa) Homestar Runner Strong Bad Four Ashley Sideshow Bob Joel Robinson Mike Nelson Jonah Heston Krusty The Clown Ned Flanders Fusions For more information on Fusion, click here Grox/Bendy Mix Jandy (Bendy/Jadence Mix) Bowroy (Corrupt) DEACTIVATED Grans (Grox/Sans Mix) Aps17/Rocky Bendingitall (BIA) (Mixing/Bendy) LFF/Onion Bubs KappaDash/Dale Gribble RBIA17 LORBIBA17 DKLORBIBA17 DKLORBIBAULTRA17 DKLORBIBAULTRACUBIT17 RP Bowie3 Possessed!Ziggy/Jareth Two Person Hivemind Arkos Qrow T. Robot (Qrow Branwen/Crow T. Robot Mix) Werecrow!Dale Dalesaac (Dale/Isaac) Joenike (Joel/Jonah/Mike) RWBY Max JNPR Max Tin to be revealed ACKaMODo64 Large Freddy Fazbear (LFF for short) JimixingSprite JimixingoSprite Forms/Stages/Alter Ego/Anomalies For more information on Anomalies, click here Omega It (six souls) True It (six souls +Uropes soul) Speaker (Screens disguise/weaker form) Screen (after speaker is broken) Maggie 3000 The Lock Master ALTER EGO! (Not to be confused with Master Lox) O.G Frank Antagonists (W.I.P) Grox (Villian in the first RP) Friendly Maggie (Main Villian) DEAD Potato Man Friendly/Dead Dali Goya Henchmen Friendly Henchmen 2.0 Master Lox He in basement It trying to get the 6 souls/Disappeared (Good Ending only) Screen DEAD Captain Ginyu DEAD Burtur DEAD Jeice DEAD Recoome DEAD Guldo DEAD Berry the bear DEAD Lemon man DEAD Grape man DEAD Bam Bam DEAD Juicy fruity DEAD Cinder Fall DEAD Source Nose Blorse DEAD Rezwrath DEAD Lezzerd DEAD Skollo Friendly Grinly aka leader of The Plague League to be revealed Santiago to be revealed Aqxiriums to be revealed Gifted the Aqxirium to be revealed The 4 Plague Masters to be revealed The Albianopelewoineratyiom-666 (aka Alba) to be revealed The Corruptor to be revealed Gar'Skuther's creations to be revealed The Anti-It Bounty Hunters to be revealed Core AphroditeCore (Mixing) TragicCore (Aps17) DoveCore (Crow) DeltaCore (Kappa) BlackstarCore (Bowie3) MadmanCore (Dale) StainedCore (Ruby) SwanCore (Weiss) TigerCore (Blake) QuietCore (Nora) TechnoCore (Screen) BoboCore (Gogo) StapleCore (Clippy) GourdCore (Potato Man) DonkCore (Meh) EarthCore (Freddie) OrganicCore (Gar'Skuther) PacifistCore (Grox) AdvanceCore (Willosaur) ExhaustCore (Iida) Minor characters SnakeEyes Coiny Ready or not elmo Telly Mr. Poe Hairdresser Octopus Parappa NXT 2.0 Homsar Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome Salad Fingers Prince Fleaswallow Zwei Professor Oobleck Berp Bolbi Colonel Noodle Pixel Mikoto Misaka Absol Horatio Big Smoke C.J The Duke of Flies (Dead, now is split into two) The Husk (Will become a major character) The Prince of Flies (Will become a major character) Clark Stanley Steve (A friend of Grox) Oogie to be revealed Sporeling to be revealed Zrin the Sun Fist to be revealed Sandy Cheeks Jaina/Femi Tom Servo Gypsy Cambot Kinga Forrester Max/TV's Son of TV's Frank Dr. Clayton Forrester Pearl Forrester to be revealed Professor Bobo to be revealed Brain Guy/Observer to be revealed Goku Gohan to be revealed Piccolo to be revealed Vegeta Krillin to be revealed Yamcha to be revealed Tien to be revealed Goten to be revealed Trunks to be revealed Bulma to be revealed Oolong to be revealed Chichi to be revealed Master Roshi to be revealed Yajirobe to be revealed The legendary dragon to be revealed King Kai to be revealed Mr. Popo (Not to be confused with Mr. Poe) to be revealed Kami to be revealed Archie Bunker to be revealed Sheldon Cooper to be revealed Arin Uncategorized characters Ert90 (still unknown whether or not he/she/it is a antagonist or Protagonists) The Heckin Baseball Bat (^ same as Ert90) C. x. T. H. x. L. x. C. (Possible rival/opposite to Ert90) Laurence Erdhardt to be revealed Parallex have you become? Universes Normal verse Genderswap universe Scooby Doo AU Rocky Horror AU PersonalitySwap AU Undertale verse Suburban Knights AU The other universe universe where the most of the minor characters and villians are replaced with different people... It AU the AU where It rules the universe Sporeverse Salad Fingers AU Creatures AU (aka the universe where weird alien like beings exist, rather than humans and animals.) Places/areas Earth Toriel and Clippys house Aps' house Mixings house Basement It's lair/castle Uropes island Forrester Mine (Later to be revealed) Underground Freddies spaceship Satellite of Love Texas Gar'Skuther and Freddies lab Gar'Skuthers spaceship Deep Deck (Later to be revealed) The internet (Later to be revealed) The deep/dark web (Later to be revealed) SGOGL Headquarters (Later to be revealed) Dimension O8I55 (???) Mini RPs Mini RP 1. Dad, where do babies come from? (This RP revealed that Toriel is pregnant with another child) Mini RP 2. DoF vs. AphroditeCore (This RP caused DoF to die, being replace with PoF and The Husk) Mini RP 3. Can't get a-GAY! Good-BI, then! PAN you chill? (Coiny is straight) Mini RP 4. Gogo's Mix-Up Mania (Soon) Mini RP 5. Aps' gets shipped?! (And moar random carp) RP names/chapters If you feel like these chapters aren't accurate, feel free to fix it if necessary! Maggie Arc Chpt 1. Grox attacks! (COMPLETED!) Chpt 2. The great Marriage (COMPLETED!) Chpt 3. Maggie makes her move (COMPLETED!) Chpt 4. Bendy gets possessed (COMPLETED!) Chpt 5. Battling against a the red beast (COMPLETED!) Chpt 6. Potato strikes (COMPLETED!) Chpt 7. Asriel? (COMPLETED!) Chpt 8. The gender swap universe (COMPLETED!) It Arc Chpt 9. Faes, Ghosts, and Basketball Hoops (COMPLETED!) Chpt 10. Sparkly Corrupt Files (COMPLETED!) Chpt 11. The Crazy Future (COMPLETED) Chpt 12. The cursed tape (COMPLETED) Chpt 13. "It" will come (GOOD CHAPTER COMPLETED! STILL IN PROGRESS) True Ending ??? Ending (In progress, previously reset) Bad Ending Good Ending ( https://youtu.be/39VcGo0Ufc4 COMPLETE) Better Ending Forrester Mines Arc Chpt Don Quixote Arc Doodlinbugly Arc Plague League Arc Future/ideas for Chapters NOTE: A Mega RP means that the RP is going to have a major event that will reveal a lot of things that may effect future RPs later on. King Darius goes to war The wicked party 1930s Clippys Highschool years Aps17 builds a pizzeria Grox goes on a date Team RWBY and UB Henchmen have a food fight Prehistippy The Powers of Gogo MYGs story Underworld battle: The Ginyu force vs Maggie and He. The virus Meet the Toons from Acme Loo The Plague League attack Its great return (Mega RP) The untold truth about It (Mega RP) Vegeta's revenge Potato Man learns about anime and becomes a anime hater to which KappaDash must show to Potato Man that anime isn't all that bad and it's really good. (aka Potato-chan) Aps' Nightshift The Heckin' Baseball Bat hits a Home(star) Runner Gallery (W.I.P) Reviews 10/10 Best ship ever This is the thing that helped me bond with new people and grow new relationships/hobbies.(That being Mixing, LFF, and Kappa) Ever since that day, things have been doing well.(W.I.P) (STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Tippy Category:Aps17 Category:LFF Category:Mixing Category:KappaDash Category:CrackShips Category:Roleplays Category:Shipping Category:Memes Category:Undertale Category:Microsoft